Himitsuko-The Secret Child
by LadyMimi101
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. The orphan whose parents' names he has been denied. He has such a difficult life, with almost everyone despising or avoiding him. But what if there was someone that swore that they would always stay by his side? Would that person be the reason that Naruto keeps smiling and living through such hard situations? What if that person was his beloved sister, Himitsuko?


**Mimi: **Another story. And a Naruto one. That both includes time travel and a sister about Naruto. Very used but I don't think it's been used together. Anyway I've finally finished writting it. Thank you for taking the time to read my first Naruto fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: LadyMimi101 does NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and she never shall because she will do things that might upset many fans. All that she owns are some posters and this fanfiction.**

Prologue

"Sis? Hey sissy?" The callings of my older brother awoke me.

Sitting up slowly and rubbing my eyes, I answered him. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" I replied, stifling a yawn. I quickly snapped to attention when I saw my brother walking out of his office worriedly.

"Sis, I've told you before: Don't call me that. Anyway, are you sure this-did you just wake up?" My brother asked, his eyes widening.

I shook my head and smiled. "Yes, Big Brother. And I've been here, working on the incoming paperwork! Why would you think that I was sleeping?" I answered cheerfully.

"Because you have ink all over the left side of your face?" He offered, smiling.

I gasped and quickly pulled out a mirror out of the pile of papers littering my desk and looked at my reflection. A young woman with cherry red hair and vivid indigo eyes wearing a sleeveless, yellow blouse with ruffles stared back at me. What I didn't see was any ink on my face. I frowned, my reflection mimicking my movements. "I don't have any ink on my-eek!" I was cut off as my brother threw my ink at me. I quickly closed my eyes and put my hands up right before I felt the ink splatter on me.

"Now you do," He answered and I could actually feel him smirking.

I quickly wiped off the ink and stood up. "Hokage-sama! Why would you...,"I was stopped by my blonde haired brother placing his hand on my cheek. He looked very worried and serious, something that's been happening very often nowadays. I realized that he probably hadn't had the time to enjoy himself of spend time with his family. "Big Brother?"

"I'm sorry, Hime. I've been ignoring your needs. You've probably been here around three days, if not more, and you've probably done more of the paperwork. You probably haven't been sleeping, either. Meanwhile, I've been with my wife and children every now and then. Why don't you go out and enjoy yourself? Go out and meet somebody. Fall in love. Or break many hearts." Big Brother said, smirking at the end.

"No, thank you. I'll stay here with you until the paperwork is done." I refused to to leave big brother's side.

"Hime, you know that the paperwork is never ending, right?" Big Brother said tiredly. I nodded, not getting what at what he was saying. He sighed but continued. "So that means you'll be here forever?"

I blinked. "I'll always be by your side, Big brother. No matter what anybody says, I will never betray. I promised you, didn't I?" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Hime, I understand, but it's not like I want you to spend your life devoted to me. I also want you to go out and live your life." He whispered, hugging me back before pushing me away. "Go out and don't come back until you have some fun." He threw over his shoulder before entering his room.

"I don't want to!" I pouted and walking in after him.

My brother sighed tiredly. He put his head in his hands and stayed like that for a few minutes. "Aha!" He said, standing up and looking proud.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"As your Hokage, I order you to go out and have some fun. You may not come back unless you do. I will know if you lie to me, which you won't. And you can't refuse! Unless you want to betray me..." Naruto added, smirking at me. My eyes widened and then I grit my teeth. "Very well, Hokage-sama. I will be back later." I say and turn around. "After years of never breaking my promise and not promising anyone anything, this is what I get. He pulls out the Hokage card!" I grumble under my breath.

Brother and his ANBU hear every word and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask Big Brother, who gulps at my dangerous aura. He then calms down, making me more angry.

"Nothing, Sissy. Just your childish attitude. And the fact that you would never hurt me," He answers, smirking.

I pause and then look down. Then, I stomp out of there and slam the door. I can just imagine him smirking at me.

I quickly grab my things and start to leave when I stop and look back at me desk.

"You're right, Big Brother! I would never hurt you." I smirk and quickly grab the rest of the papers. Then I call a chuunin to my office and tell them to give the papers to Big Brother. When they ask why I can't do it, I tell them the Hokage told me to take a day off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave now," I say, and quickly dash out of there. I run behind a nearby, empty hallway and wait to hear my brother receive the news.

"H-Hokage-sama. Um, some lady told me to leave these with you. Apparently, you need to read them, decide which you really need, and sign the ones you really need." The chuunin stated as he walked in, handing Big Brother one stack of the pile of paperwork. Big Brother just sighed and nodded, putting them down and dismissing him. "Let me just get the rest, Hokage-sama." The chuunin said, grabbing two other stacks from where he left them outside.

"Huh?" My brother cried. "Please tell me that's all." He pleaded. The chuunin looked bewildered, probably from seeing the most powerful man in the village begging, before shaking his head. "There's two more, sir." He told Big Brother albeit pitifully. Big Brother gasped, before crying. "No~!" He shouted before realizing my plan. "Hime~!" He yelled to the skies before crawling into a ball.

I chuckled and then went on my way out of the Hokage Tower. As I signed out, everyone gave me weird looks. I wondered why they were staring at me but shrugged it off. As I gave the lady, who would sign me out, my card, she stared at me with such a weird but familiar look that I just had to ask.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong?" I asked her. quietly. She gasped and quickly stood up and ran away. I looked at her male co-worker questioningly, only to find him staring at me the same way. "What?" I snap, at my limit.

"You're the Hokage's fake sister, aren't you?" He sneers at me.

I freeze and he quickly turns to the an approaching civilian. I look down and grasp my card tightly. A few seconds later, my card connects with his forehead, making him shriek and quickly touch his forehead, which is bleeding. He looks at me again and suddenly I recognize why it's familiar. It's the same look they used to give Big Brother: a look filled with contempt, fear, and anger.

I glare at him with the same amount of ferocity and quickly storm out of there. As soon as I'm outside, I jump onto the roofs and head to the compound. I quickly walk towards my house, which is the farthest one from the gate. I make a note to ask Big Brother if I could switch houses. Surely he would let me.

"Auntie Hime!" A voice shouts from behind me, making me freeze. Slowly, I turn around and see Big Brother's wife and their children smiling and waving at me from the gate.

"Auntie Hime! We saw you walking home and we begged Mama to let us follow you. So could you sense us behind you?" Big Brother's daughter asked me.

"I...I..." I couldn't answer her, I was too emotional right now. "I'm sorry." I choked out before running away. I nearly get to my house when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I almost fall, but the hand steadies me. I look over my shoulder to see Big Brother's wife looking at me with concern.

"Hime? Are you alright?" She asks softly so the children won't hear us. I grab her hand and push it away from me.

"I will be fine," I say, my voice devoid of any emotion pulling away. Big Brother's wife's eyes widen and she reaches out to grab me.

I pull back before she can and throw over my shoulder,"I just need to be alone for a quick while. Forgive me."

She stays behind while I almost run to my house. As soon as I'm there, I walk to my room and collapse on my bed.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so... so.. sad?_

"Poor girl, rejected by your own people." A voice drawls from my bedroom door. I sit up, alert, but see no one. However, I can _feel _somebody in my house.

"Who's there?" I growl, standing up. When nobody answers, I hiss,"Come out!"

"Are you sure you want me to come out?" The voice asks.

I bend down and grab a set of dual dao swords from beneath my bed. "Sure. Unless Mr. Intruder is too scared?" I answer mockingly in an effort to draw said intruder out.

"Oh, I'm not scared. But you'll get hurt." The voice hums dangerously.

"Heh. I don't think so." I mutter, dashing towards a hidden button that would tell Big Brother to come home immediately. However, just before I can press it, a kunai strikes me on the calf.

I shriek and fall to the floor.

"Don't run. Don't call your beloved big brother." The voice hisses at me. I look at my leg and see the kunai is deeply embedded in my leg. Whimpering, I try to take it out but another kunai lands next to my trembling form.

"Tut, tut. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now, you're an Uzumaki, correct?" The voice seems to be closer.

I grit my teeth and nod, while gripping my swords tightly. "What of it?"

"How do you think everyone knows you're not the Hokage's true sister?" The voice echoes, meaning the person has left my room. I blink, not realizing what he was saying.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I did announced it to the world." The voice mutters, yet I can hear it because it's right next to me.

Rage fills me up and I shout, swinging my swords at the intruder. "You-You-I'll kill you and nobody will be able to ever find you're body! You know why? Because there won't be even a speck of dust left when I'm through with you!" I scream not realizing the intruder had already disappeared.

"Oh, will you? I don't think so." I hear the voice say before everything turns black.

* * *

I wake up to loud noises.

"Wake up." A voice orders, kicking my ribs.

I open my eyes to see a cloaked person standing in front of me. Then I realize I'm standing up, but my legs aren't holding me up. My arms are.

"Let me go!" I scream, pulling at the shackles. The figure is silent as I scream at it, but then I remember something. "You're that person! You're the one who was at my house. You're the one who told everyone!"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me..." The figure pulls down his hood, revealing a black haired man with similar colored eyes. Then he pulled out a dagger from within his cloak and approached me.

"What are you do-Ahhh!"

The man had shoved the dagger into my shoulder and quickly pulled it out. Then he walked over to a huge seal, something similar to those in the of the books of the Uzumaki clan that I often studied during my free time.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How do you know that seal? What is that seal anyways?"

The man turned and stopped just before stepping into the seal.

"You really don't know?" My silence was answer enough. "This is the seal that can turn back time and allows the user to retain his memories. Your own ancestors invented this seal. And they kept it hidden for a long time."

"Why go into the past? Why?" I asked, hoping to stall the man. I was already working on the shackles, soon I would be free and would foil this man's plans.

"To undo what your brother, the beloved Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has done. I would've used his blood, except that he is carefully protected and could kill me instantly. So I go to the next best thing. You. The weak link or should I say the weak pathetic Uzumaki brat."

"But I don't even know if-" I was cut off by the man's shouts.

"Do you know how hard it was to collect this much ink? This special ink that only your clan makes? I had to go track down your remaining clan members! And the book itself? I had to torture the children just so the parents would talk. And then they didn't even have the book! There is only one single copy left!" He shouted at me, making me flinch.

"I-"

"Enough!" The man through a kunai at me that pierced my cheek, drawing blood. "Now stay silent and relive your life. Who knows? You may even thank me for this chance, not that it'll make much of a difference." The man said, holding the bloodied dagger carefully while stepping into the seal. He made his way into the center, where there was a small blank circle. He stood there and smirked at me. "Good bye."

"NO!" I shout and dash towards the man as soon as I'm free of the shackles, ignoring the throbbing pain of my hurt leg, pushing him back before he can make any hand signs. I grab his hands and put them together, making sure the dagger is safely out of his hands and in one of my pockets.

"You will not reverse Big Brother's hard work!" I snap and slap the man.

He gets angry and shouts at me. "You foolish little girl! Do you know what you're doing?! You could mess up the seal! You could send us into another world! You could-"

Another voice cuts him off. "My little sister would know all about seals, especially Uzumaki made seals since she continued studying fuinjutsu. So don't bother warning her about what she already knows."

I turn to see Big Brother standing at the tip of the seal, glaring at the man.

"Big Brother!" I shout happily and stand up. Big Brother's eyes widen. and he moves to come to me.

"Hime, watch out!"

I turn to see the man with the bloody Kunai in his mouth, crawling towards the circle. I tackle him, but something must've happened because the world turns black for the second time that day.

* * *

**Mimi: **And that's it! For the prologue anyway. This was originally going to be a one shot but after too much time thinking about it, it became part of a story. Not really much of a cliffhanger, unless you really think the intruder was someone important. Which he was. Any other questions will most likely be answered. And I really hoped you liked this story.

Also, I will be mostly going with the manga unless my friend bugs me to make an anime arc. If anyone wants a specific scene from somewhere, then they can request it. I will try my hardest to fit it in.

i think that's about it. I sincerely hope this story gets a few reviews of favorites. I won't be like those authors that won't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews but I really do want reviews. It will encourage me even more than my friend does because she just tells me to update.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
